


Lay Off

by S0ckyscribbledoodle



Series: Royals, Imp's And The Owlet [2]
Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassination Attempt(s), Attempted Murder, Blitzo Get's Into Trouble (Helluva Boss), Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Covens, Cults, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil Author Day, F/M, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kidnapping, Killing, Loona does care about Blitzo, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, Murder, Religious Cults, Rescuing Blitzo, Stolas Is Big Bad Bird Dad, Stolitz - Freeform, Stolitz angst, Team as Family, Unconventional Families, Vomiting, based on a comment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0ckyscribbledoodle/pseuds/S0ckyscribbledoodle
Summary: Even though Blitz was told by everyone to stop working now that he’s five months pregnant, he still won’t and ends up getting into more trouble then he should
Relationships: Blitzo & Loona (Helluva Boss), Blitzo & Millie (Helluva Boss), Blitzo & Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Blitzo/Stolas Goetia, Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)
Series: Royals, Imp's And The Owlet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067336
Comments: 30
Kudos: 66





	1. Don't Need Help

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah, Blitzo definitely doesn't need help guys what do you mean :) *sweats*
> 
> Also, this fic takes place before Christmas Party

He pulls the tight dress shirt against his chest, trying to button it up but it won't budge a bit around his stomach. He barely even gotten to the second button before he had to immediately lose the button, feeling as if he was going to pass the fuck out.

" This was a terrible idea," He panted, sinking his claws into the wall of his office." Come on!" He smacked it and leaned up." You have fifteen minutes before they get back with food, which sounds really fucking amazing at this point. I really should probably call Stolas to see what we're actually doing-" He slapped his face," No! No, focus goddamnit!"

He breathed and rugged off his signature outfit.

" This is going to wonders in the self-confidence department." And pulled on a dark maroon sweater. The fuzzy material did feel good against his sore sides and back, he'd admit. But not out loud. Blitzo got his hands around his jacket and managed to button one singular button under his stomach. Since the jacket was a bit bigger than his tight dress shirt was, but it looked like it almost was succoring the baby closer to him.

" This is going to suck, but money's money," Blitzo said as he locked his skull emblem into place and left his office. I.M.P was dark at t moment as he was stuck there till Millie, Moxxie and Loona returned with lunch. Since he was basically told he couldn't go out and do any kills, he was stuck there doing the boring paperwork he thought he managed to escape. He hated it every time and once he saw they were running low on money, he took it into his own hands.

He could have called Stolas for help, being his husband after all for two years, but I.M.P was his business.

He got it to where it is today.

_He didn't want help._

" Alright, kid." He sighed, rubbing his side as he grabbed the spellbook. The Grimoire of Worlds. He filled the page and summoned a portal to the overworld.

" It's just you and me. We'll make it back before...Uhhh?" He checked his phone and set a timer.

" There we go!" He grinned and patted the top part of his stomach." See, I told you that your daddy is a genius." He grinned and quickly ran through the portal before grabbing his gun.

* * *

The doors of I.M.P opened up as two imps walked into the building followed by a rather tall hellhound.

" Boss, we're back! See," Millie dusted herself off," I told ya we won't belong!" She looked around," Um? Where Blitzo?"

Moxxie looked up after placing lunch down," Sir?" He called.

" The idiots probably passed out on the business room chairs again." Loona guessed, already grabbing a sandwich from the tray. Millie peeked her head into the office, she looked at the chairs that were still in the same places as before.

" Nope!" She shook her head." Should we check his office?"

" It's the only place he would be," Loona said after slamming the closet door shut." What? He fell asleep twice in the closet."

Moxxie grumbled something before opening the door to Blitzo office," Sir? Are you in here?" His eyes widened as he looked towards the Blitzo desk and he wasn't there at all." HE'S NOT HERE!"

" What?!" Millie fretted," Where is he then?"

" We shouldn't panic," Moxxie said, holding his wife even though he was starting to panic himself," Maybe he went off with the Prince! Even though we told him _NOT_ to leave..." Moxxie grumbled.

" Um, guys?" Loona said.

" What?" Moxxie looked up as Loona was crouched behind her desk and opened a drawer.

" _The Grimoire is gone_."

" What do you mean-" Moxxies eyes widened as did Millie's.

" You don't think..." Millie whispered.

" That sneaky bitch..." Loona growled with fear and worry. She looked away, hoping if she looked more she would just find the book and not have to think about what Blitzo may have done.

" What do we do?!" Millie feared, holding her horns." Should we call Stolas to tell him?!"

" No! Do you realize what he could do to us!" Moxxie feared," We even told him Blitzo would be safe with us here! We are so fucked!" Moxxie cussed, cupping a hand over his mouth as he started to work himself into a panic attack. Millie quickly held him to her chest, keeping him calm as she talked him out of a panic state and tried figuring out what to do.

" Okay! Okay, so if Blitzo took the grimoire, then he must be in the overworld." Millie said," Going on...a mission. While _pregnant_." She established," That boy is dead when he gets back!"

" _If_. He gets back." Moxxie exhaled while Millie rubbed up and down his horns again to keep him calm.

" _He's coming back_." Loona snapped," I'm calling Octavia. She's starting to open portals now. She can help us, even if it's gonna be a little harder than normal." Loona growled and dialed the goth Owlets number." He's in big trouble." Loona spat, walking off as Millie sat against the floor, pulling Moxxie against her chest.

* * *

Blitzo landed in the soft grass covering a large open meadow. He crouched down for better cover, not wanting to be caught especially when he was pregnant. He bites down on his gun as he moved through the tall plains of grass.

" Okay so," He read the kill," Oh fuck! This is gonna be fun!" He laughed quietly as he leaned against a rather large tree trunk." Okay, the husband left a psycho bitch wife from this cult and wants to get payback on her for killing him. Ooooh!" He snickers and pats his stomach." This is gonna be fun. Hopefully, we can get some grub too. I'm starved, so you must be to kiddo. Dad's gonna get us some lunch."

He smiles before loading his gun and slowly, but surely making his way up the tall tree. He huffed loudly after pulling himself up into the long tree branch.

" Woof." He panted and massages his tummy." Ya, pretty heavy kiddo." He sighed and set up his rifle, before snickering as he used his tummy to position the rifle correctly for a clean shot.

" We make a good team you and I." He smiled, watching a tiny lump to appear on his tummy. His eyes widened before he grinned widely.

" Hi, there kid." He smiled looking at the tiny lump, till it disappeared." Alright alright," He aimed his shot, looking at the picture the guy gave him before he searched for his killer of a wife. Once the images matched Blitzo grinned wickedly, taking his shot and blowing the woman's brains out onto the dirt ground.

" YES!" He cheered before he couldn't stop laughing at the sudden burst of energy inside of him from the baby.

" Okay! Okay!" He laughed, watching the baby give off tiny kicks." Alright, Let's get going then." He huffed after snapping a zoomed-in picture of the dead body and sending it to the client." Let's get going."

His stomach growled after Blitzo gave a tired yawn. Blitzo smiled as he managed to get back down the tree as safely as he could. With a tiny pat to his stomach. Blitzo readjusts his coat and walks back towards the meadow to send himself home.

" And I have time to spare! Look at that! They shouldn't be back by now either! This is turning out amazing!" As Blitzo opened the Grimoire, ready to summon himself back to the office, something shot from the bushes, sinking into the back of Blitzo shoulder.

" _OW!_ What the fuck?!" His eyes widened as he looked back to see a red dart stuck into his shoulder blade. That's when his world started to spin and darken as nauseous began to fill his senses. He stumbles around, trying to get his baring or get back to Hell, but he didn't make it and collapsed to the ground.

_Groaning tiredly as his world darkened around him._


	2. Oh He Definitely Needs Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blitzo gets himself into more trouble as Octavia comes to help, but Stolas finds out what his dear husband has gotten into

Groaning loudly as he woke up from a painful rest. Blitzo head was pounding and spinning at the same time as he was fucking on some out-of-control circus ride. It made his stomach grumble nauseously.

" God I slept like a rock..." He mutter, thinking he was just stuck in some weird fucking dream and he was still inside I.M.P. He muttered softly before his eyes adjusted to a very dark lit room. And not anywhere in the office building.

" Fuck me." He hissed, trying to stretch his hands towards his stomach, almost on command. Only to see that he was not able to move his hands at all. His eyes widened at the sight of chains, holding him against a dark brown table. As fear started to fill his body, the little kiddo inside of him seemed to hate it. Soon his tummy erupted into tiny, short kicks.

" Hey hey, shhh," He trues consoling his stomach, though it didn't seem to work pretty well without him curled tightly and pressing one of his appendages against his abdomen. So, he had to work with what he had. He tried maneuvering around enough to get his tail to curl and lay against his bulge.

" Got you. I gotcha. Everything's all good. Everything's peachy. Daddy's gonna get us out of this. Daddy's gonna keep ya safe." He whispered, seeing that it seemed to calm the once worried baby. He let out a soft sigh before the door was slammed open, causing his tail to shoot up into the air and retreat. The room suddenly felt as cold as ice as a group of hoped figures entered the room, making his skin crawl as he pulled against the chains.

" _You are awake now. How pleasant_ ," They smiled cryptically, eyes hidden from under the hood.

" Look I don't know what kind of possibly racist, creep show, brothel this is, but you better fucking undo these chains before I Roanoke this fucking colony." Blitzo threatened to pull against the large chains that tightly kept him brawled against the table like a fucking stuffed turkey.

" _Oooooo, a feisty one too_ ," One said as they walked around towards his horns.

" _Probably because of his aura, little one._ " Quickly, like a cobra, they strike at Blitzo's neck. Choking him out as he kept twisting his head and thrashing around to breathe until they drew their hand down towards his stomach. He coughed harshly as his body shook until it went frozen as their palm touched his stomach, " _An expecting one too. I would have never expected creatures like yourself to kill while you're carrying filthy young parasites_." They smiled, waltzing off.

Blitzo was scared shitless now, he had no idea how they fucking knew he was almost ready to pop, but his mind wasn't focused on that but the words after that," H-Huh? Never expected...creatures like me? How the fuck do you know what I am!" He hissed violently, trying to free his hands. They only laughed, all of them did.

" _You think we haven't been paying attention to all the murders happening all over the world! People mysteriously dying and no human DNA insight. We knew it was of the Antichrist work. That's when we saw your picture online. **Devil spawn.**_ " They hissed, grabbing a knife off the counter and nearly cutting his head off." _From our evidence, we come to a common answer on how your wick species can enter this world and leave so quickly and plan on using our powers to help out coven_." The hooded figure spoke wickedly as Blitzo eyes widened with fear.

" Y-You're fucking nuts, bitch! Looney as a fuck ward patient! I'm just a really decent cosplayer!" His head immediately went to what he saw kids doing in Hell nowadays." Ya bitches are crazy!" He pulled his chains harder." Come on...Please!" He whispered.

" _Oh really?! Then why did our little friend from Hell say otherwise_."

Blitzo's eyes only filled with confusion and fear, only to be replaced with a realization. " T-That's bitches husband...no, no fucking way-How?!" He thrashed painfully again.

" _Such a stupid creature, the lord above came to us. He came to our dear sister's husbands, explaining that our coven was in danger and it needed our help to keep their religion alive_." Another then spoke up.

" _They told us by one of us killing another and going to Hell, they'll find their answers. Our dear friend gave up his and his wife's life for our coven. He went to Hell and found your business_ ," Suddenly all their faces looked at Blitzo, grinning widely," **_And we had our plan._** _She and her husband planned this from the start. She was to get killed after he told you his sob story so we could use however you getting from here to Hell to get our dead coven members back together again_."

Blitzo felt sweat drip down his neck, what kind of psychotic plan even was this?!" OKAY! YOU PEOPLE REALLY ARE MAD! FUCKING BREAK ALREADY!" Blitzo shook and yelled, pulling against the chains.

The leader, he guessed who was the most talkative stepped forward and slammed something sharp into his leg.

" OW! FUCK!" He tried recoiling one pain but still couldn't move.

" _That's the point_ ," His ears finally picture up the sound of their voice, in fact, they seemed to be her." _It may be crazy to you, but to us, we do it for our lord._ "

His head began to spin as he started to feel that nauseatingly spinning feeling. He closed his eyes quickly, begging the pain to go away until everything was dark again.

* * *

Back at I.M.P, The daughter of prince Stolas and now stepdaughter of two years to Blitzo entered the building, quickly running as swiftly as she could to get up to the main establishment of the building.

Octavia comes, panting a bit," Sorry I couldn't get here faster." She said," But you'll need to hurry. Dad was in some noble meeting thing and I don't think he can handle knowing that his lover boy is in the overworld while expecting." She grimaces and looks towards Loona who looked more worried than angry.

" Try your best sweetie," Millie told her as she handed Moxxie a shotgun. Octavia let out a sigh as her hand pressed against the floor. She sucked a deep breath in as her eyes darkened to a much deeper pink color. Sparks lit in the air till, shakily forming, a portal to the human world opened up.

" I-I can't keep this up for long." Octavia said, gripping the ground." Find the Grimoire and summon yourself back here if you can." She hissed before Loona knelt next to her.

" Go and get the fuck back here as soon as possible," Loona told them, realizing she won't be able to get through the portal cause of her height.

Millie gives a nod" We'll be back as soon as we find Blitzo." Millie clicked her gun to her side as she spun her knife.

" And try not to kill this idiot for doing such a stupid plan," Moxxie added as he and Millie raced into the portal to save their boss.

* * *

Blitzo awoke again as he felt his body was moving. He groaned awake as his eyes focused on him and saw that he had been moved to a very small cage inside some type of box. He groans trying to move, which made him even more nauseous before since he hasn't eaten anything still. He groaned, placing a hand over his mouth as the acid burned his throat. Oh, that was defined as a bad sign, he just prayed he won't vomit.

" Okay, okay," He breathed out as his hand went to grip the side of the cage. However, when he touched the bars he hissed and recoiled back into a tight ball. " Fuck-Fuck! That really hurt," He hissed painfully, only to see it left a burn mark on his hand. The sent was sharp and had almost a sterile smell. Kinda the ones you would smell in a hospital with a savory smell mixed into it too. It was covered with Holy water and salt. A deadly mix for demons and him, Imps too.

" Oh fuck. Fuck I really royally fucked this one up." He started freaking out, regretting even doing this by himself and even thinking he could even do this by himself. Which, only made the baby in return start kicking again in fear. His eyes widened as he quickly took the chance with his free hands to hold them around his tummy for support

." Oh no, come on..." He tried comforting him, pressing a hand on his abdomen," No no, don't be scared. Shhhhh, no it's okay! Uh yeah, daddy's gonna be okay. Daddy will make it all better." He rubbed his stomach, trying to coax them to sleep again or something.

" Shhhh, come on kiddo...ya know I would sing to you, but my voice is pretty fucked right now," He snickered quietly," Wish I ate a little something for you..." He rubbed his abdomen some more." You know, I used to sing to Loona to help her when she was a baby. Your other dad did too with Octavia." He told them." I'll try learning...if I can escape."

* * *

Finally, was that Stolas could say as the Goetia demon left the noble meeting. Sighing heavily, already missing his little family after being stuck in that stuffy room for three hours. He groaned and retrieved his special cellphone out of his pocket.

" Oh I should check on dear blitzy," He hummed softly. As he went to text his husband for the day to tell him he's finally out of those horrid meetings, he eyed the feathers peeking from his body.

Oh, he needed good preening up.

Maybe Blitzo wouldn't be opposed to it either. Speaking of Blitzo at the moment when he decides to give Blitzo a text, only for back on the overworld Blitzo was still quietly pinned inside the tight box. As soon as he was set down, he went for his terrible plan of escape.

As the box opened up, two coven members were there.

Which is when he attacked.

Gutting the one guy in the neck with his sharp fingers, practically talons at this speed. Causing blood to spill out on him and the ground. The guy stumbled back as he moved to attack the other member, managing to gauge out their eyes. They scream in pain and they fumble back. He tips the cage over by kicking into it with his boots and making his escape for somewhere safe to hide. Panting heavily and now being chased after through this demonic town, he quickly saw things that made his nauseous worse. He could see that human bones which rotten skin still on them, littered the town.

" Oh sweet Lucifer, I'm gonna be sick." He gagged, covering his mouth as he kept on running, fighting back nausea.

He manages to run around before he ran down an alleyway and escaping through a window into some house. He gripped the wall before taking a knee as his chest felt like it was going to burst. He coughed harshly, which was a bad choice as he almost fell over from his body forcing stomach acid out his throat. He coughed harshly as he banged on the wall, only to clasp his hand quickly over his mouth as he heard a bunch of members run past the house as they looked for him. He painted harshly and groaned, massaging his stomach which felt like a rock from what he just put his body through.

" O-Okay, okay. Fuck, think think." He rubbed his horn as his eyes caught something shiny. His eyes widened as he raced over and grabbed it." Yes! My shit!" He grinned, quickly taking all of it.

From the front of the house, the door cracks open, which causes Blitzo blood to go ice cold.

" _Oh no.._ " He looked around, freaking out before hiding inside the kitchen cupboards. Taking some bland containers of food and hiding behind them. He panted with fear, feeling his worst intrusive thoughts consume him. He placed a hand on his stomach, trying to ground and calm himself. He swiftly finds his phone and turns it on. In a mad panic, Blitzo starts to madly text everyone on his phone.

**blitzorodeo:** _I FOUND MY PHONE IM CORNER IN SoME CULT COVEN CANNIBAL SHIT TOWNP LEASE COME to GET ME IF YA GET THIS MESSAGE IM IN THE LAST TOWN WHERE THAT FUCKING GUY TOLD US HIS PSYCHO WIFE WAS FROM THERE BOTH LIARS HE IS LIAR_

From I.M.P, Loona's phone began to go off as she grabbed it, in the overworld Moxxie and Millie did the same as they were hiding in the brush of bushes, staring down at a demonic-looking town. Almost instantly, fear fills their body as they read the text messages Blitzo was sending them. Panic filled Loona's chest as she looked towards Octavia who kept the portal up, even if it what shaky. Moxxie gives Millie a nod as they split off towards the town, ready for murder at this point.

Back at the manor, Stolas's eyes widened at what he just read to himself. What was happening to his husband.

_Blitzo was in danger._


	3. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stolas rains Hell on Earth on this sadistic town for hurting his poor Blitzy

Stolas left the manor in a flash, with the power of being able to control twenty-six legions of demons, he was able to slash open a portal into the human world to find his Blitzy. The sky had darkened as the demonic demon entered the foreign domain. With the study of astronomy as one of his powers, the world manipulated under his powers. His wings sprouted from his back as he looked like a nightmarish creator from the bottom pits of Hell. With a terror-filled screech from the Goetia demon, he shot into the air.

* * *

Back in the killer town, Blitzo was cornered in some strong house. His eyes followed the lights on the outside of the cupboards where he hid. He covered his mouth, praying he won't make a noise. His tail tightly wrapped around his abdomen.

No way from the top of fucking Heaven to the rotting pits of Hell was he losing his kid to these sick Jeffrey Dahmer wanna be's.

He closed his eyes shakily, praying someone ANYONE would save him.

Only to scream in fear as a knife busted through the top of the countertops.

"IT'S IN HERE-FUCK!" They said as Blitzo bashed his boots into the guy's crouch. He painted loudly as he tried escaping, only for two other members to arrive, grappling and pulling him back.

" LET ME GO! UGH!" He kicked and screamed," I'LL FUCKING SLICE YOUR HEADS OFF!" They threw his stuff to the ground as he watched his phone bust into pieces as a shoe crushed the burner phone used.

Utter terror filled his eyes seeing his only means of communication to his family in Hell being shattered right in front of him.

" That should do it." Their leader said, snapping her nails," Take him away."

They hissed as his heels could be heard, dragging across the floor as he was pulled off, going into shock as reality set in for Blitzo that he may die today.

Just because he didn't want to seem like a burden at the office.

Now he was going to be a burden forever when he's dead and so is his and Stolas's baby.

His chest hurt as he felt his eyes began to burn.

As the hooded leader left the phone, two glowing yellow eyes could be seen outside the window.

They watched as Blitzo was dragged into some large house and the doors were locked. " My brothers and sisters!" Their leader announces," Tonight! Our fallen siblings will be retrieved from Satan's domain and given back to us, just as we deserve!" The crowd of cult members cheered," Tonight we feast on Earth's sinful humans who entered this town to stop us as he celebrates the rebirth of our siblings by the "help" of this imp." She pointed towards the closed door," _And if he doesn't_." She grinned as they all laughed wickedly

From the shadows, Moxxie's blood went cold hearing the words of the sadistic woman's mouth. He could only snark as he silently aimed his gun. He didn't care if this woman had a family like he usually would for kills, but now he was as caring as his therapist. With a sharp click, he aimed his gun and took out his cellphone, and gave Millie a call.

" I'm in position, sweetie," Moxxie whispered.

" I can see he's chained onto some...sacrificial pentagram...But like a really bad looking one, to be honest. That might not even be a pentagram." Millie instructed him.

" Whatever it is, they plan to use sir to get their relatives out of Hell." He huffed.

" One weird family reunion." Millie quipped as she clocked her shotgun.

" On my mark, we move in. I'll give you as much cover as you can. We'll find the grimoire and get back to Hell before Prince Stolas will find out he's in trouble." Moxxie told her. Taking a deep breath, he aimed his gun." One..." His finger went to the trigger. Millie took a stance, ready to run in." Two..." Millie's tail was low to the ground to keep her from being seen, like a predator about to kill prey.

" _THREE-_ "

As the words left his mouth that was like a gunshot for the destruction about to happen to this town as overhead, a loud screeched could be heard, echoing through the woods behind them. Moxxie and Millie sucked from their hissing spots as They could see a large winged creature soaring above them with demonic red eyes, glaring down at the cultist hotspot.

" Is that?!" Moxxie stared in shock. As he was correct, it was Prince Stolas who wasn't looking as happy as he normally would." O-Oh crumbs..." He whispered. Stolas crashed into the plowed dirt grounds.

Talons sinking into to dirt almost, draining its color. The coven members could only stare as the Great Prince of Hell, seen as a fallen angel and the commands twenty-six legions of demons, stood among them. Looking ready to commit homicide.

" _**Where is he...**_ " That was all the demonic creature had to say before having the whole town to their knees, shaking in fear.

" _Oh, Great Prince of Hell_ ," One of the worshippers said," _Why have you come to us!"_ Stolas nearly ripped their heads off just because of the amount of ass-kissing he got from them. " _Have you come to see what we have done for our lord?! To tell them such a good job we have done?!_ " They were becoming more hysterical," _OH SPARE US YOUR MAJESTY-HRK!_ "

Stolas didn't let them finish their sentence. They spoke of sparing them when for all he knew his blitzy. His lover. His husband.

They were as good as _DEAD_.

His talons sunk into their neck as his eyes widened quickly, causing their body to shake and freeze up as their body turned to solid stone, except their head.

He popped it like a grape.

Blood covered his hands as he slowly dragged his tongue over his hand and part of his face, now soaked in the psycho's blood and brain matter.

" _Nobody will be spared today, your town will be erased from history because of what you did today. Your faith is sealed_." The horrid shriek that left body made the town run and scream bloody murder, even causing Moxxie and Millie to coward in fear as they quickly hid behind a tree together, holding each other close as the sounds of body fluids and grotesque stabbing noises could be heard. The world was now in chaos as Stolas was in a state of revenge. However one person wasn't scared at all, they were fucking relieved to hear the murderous cries of his husband. It was music to his ears.

" Stolas..." He said in utter bliss. He couldn't get up to see what was happening, but those sounds made him at peace. He was safe. He was going to be safe.

The kid was alright.

He was going to be alright.

Everyone was going to be alright.

That's when he started bawling. Big fat, ichor colored tears dripped down his face as he wept in joy, causing the little implet in his stomach to squirm and kick from his happy emotions, as well the sound of their other father.

" I-It's okay! It's okay!" He laughed wetly and joyfully." Daddy's fine! Y-You're fine! We made it, I told you! W-We'd make it!" He laughed, trying to dry the tears on his face as blood splattered against the windows.

Every cult member had been gruesomely murdered and having their organs and blood panting the town, Stolas floated to the floor as dismembered arms clacked against the ground with a sickening noise. As his legs reached the ground. He crumbled under the weight of his new world, and the amount of power he had just used. Tears began to gather in his eyes as he looked down at his blood-covered hands.

" Your majesty! Your majesty!" Millie said, holding Moxxie in the air as she dashes down the hillside towards Stolas.

" Leave me along Imp's..." He could only whisper.

" But your highness. Our boss is still alive and here-" Millie didn't finish her sentence before Stolas practically pictured her up to shake her for the answer.

" _Where is he?! Where is my blitzy?!_ "

" He's in that building. We saw him from the hillside. We were going to go in and rescue him after..he sent that text but then you showed up." Millie explained.

" O-Oh...I'm sorry if I scared you two. I..wasn't thinking straight." Stolas admitted as he followed Millie and Moxxie along.

" I would have done the same, sugar if my Moxxie was endangered." Millie agreed, nuzzling Moxxie's side as she was still holding him up.

" Oh, Millie..." Moxxie covered his face and blushed. From inside the house, Millie leaned her head against the door as she could hear someone yelling inside for help.

" That's him alright!" Millie said and sent a harsh kick to the middle section of the door, breaking a sizable hole in it for her to undo the lock and let them in.

" Blitzy!" Stolas shouted as he rushed into the room.

" Stolas-!" He was practically tackled to the floor and scooped up by the large Goetic Demon who held him so very close to his chest, and now bawling together. Blitzo clings to him tightly, trying to hide his face in the fluffy, feathered chest.

" Shhhhh, shhhh," Stolas pets his head." You're okay. I should be so mad at you, but I'm so relieved you and the little one are alright." Stolas pecked the top of Blitzo head before kissing his cheek again.

" We all should be mad at him, but we're honestly thankfully nothing bad happened," Moxxie admitted as Millie nodded.

" Y-Yeah," Blitzo sniffed, wiping his stained face covered in grime and tears streaks down his cheeks." Except for they busted my phone...And I don't know where the fucking book is." He grabbed his head." Why did I even think this was a fucking good idea any damn way. Stupid idiot...I just didn't want to be seen as some damn burden around the office."

" But you aren't a burden to us, Blitzo!" Millie squatted down before rubbing his arm.

" I am though," He whispered." All I do is annoy you all and get into more trouble than I should be." Blitzo cried, rubbing his eyes.

" You may, but that's what we love about you, blitzy." Stolas cooed, rubbing his fingers against his abdomen then stood up." Let's get you home. You look like a poor mess." He smiled.

" Y-Yeah...that sounds..amazing" Blitzo sighed shakily, wrapping his body, tightly around Stolas's upper body." Thanks, Mox's and Mil's..." He sniffled." A bonus for you two this month." He shuttered as Stolas nuzzles his cheek. Stolas cooed softly, letting his rest against him. His body shivered with each tear that fell from his eyes.

" You're welcome, sir. We were just making sure you'd get home safely. Prince Stolas did most of this work." Moxxie thanked. Stolas walked forward and snapped his finger which caused Blitzo eyes to open up in shock to see the Grimoire appear in his hands.

" We should have called him earlier," Millie whispered towards Moxxie while Stolas nuzzles his beak into Blitzo cheek.

" You didn't think you were the only person who misplaces this book, are you?" He teased his husband, peeking his husband, and led the two through the portal, where the two parents were tackled into tight hugs by the tiny owlet and tall hellhound." Oh, girls!" Stolas smiled, pulling his little family close to him with a large grin plastered on his face." Oh, I'm so happy to see you two safe and sound."

" Thank fuck, you're back now," Octavia admitted.

" Don't you ever fucking pull a damn stunt on us again like that," Loona growled towards Blitzo.

He laughed, wetly, hiding his face between the two's hair. Pulling them even closer to him. He hoped to never lose this in his life." I won't, for you three." He smiled, wiping away a few stray tears till Loona pulled back with a confused look, then sniffed him again.

" You smell like blood and vomit." She covered her snout.

" Oh yeah, I puked cause of all the rotting human remains. Oh, and I haven't eaten anything today and probably have a likelihood of passing out, to be honest." He said with a sigh," It hasn't been a good day for me."

Stolas's eyes widened," Blitzy! You haven't eaten?! Oh no no no no! Oh, we can't have that! Come along everyone, I'll have us escorted to one of the best restaurants in Hell for dinner! A treat for you all keep this one safe." He nuzzled Blitzo closely to his chest.

" I have to entertain myself somehow." Blitzo joked quietly with a sheepish smile.

" Can't play with your horse for three hours long?" Millie teased playfully.

"But he can do it every other day," Moxxie smirked.

" You people are so mean to me. The kid is the only one to care!" He pats his stomach and grins when he gets a kick in agreement." See! Told you! Now, march. I'm real fucking starved."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a sweet way to wrap up our little store from the past of Blizo getting himself into trouble once again while he was expecting Comet! Hopefully, you enjoyed it cause I did! Your kudos, bookmarks, & comments are always a joy to see!
> 
> I'll be bringing new stories in the new year now with the End of Moving to the tower, which the fic is apart of just in the Helluva Boss world basically, but don't worry! Well, be seeing these idiots more in the future, especially Comet with a little somebody too <333
> 
> And Happy holidays and happy new years!


End file.
